Farce macabre et masque tragique
by Nevermind555
Summary: Le Joker a des jeux... des joutes... qui valent leur pesant en décès et souvent incompris et boudés par le grand public.  OS.  Joker version Ledger.


**Farce macabre et masque tragique**

Au loin rit le clown alors que les gerbes étincellantes déclinent.

Lourd pardessus sur le dos, faisant semble-t-il ployer celui-ci, il tourne les talons, se mettant en route pour un prochain méfait.

Pantin grinçant, tenu par aucune ficelle, animé par un humour macabre, le nouvellement arrivé sur la place de Gotham ne compte pas s'en tenir là.

Esprit criminel dans la plus pure tradition chaotique, le clown virevolte d'un plan à l'autre, ne laissant aucune trace derrière lui, si ce n'est semer des indices en prémisses à ses actions meurtrières.

_"Je suis... un garçon aux goûts simples... vois-tu ?" _se plaît-il à rappeler.

Gotham a trop longtemps appartenu aux petites frappes manipulées par une pègre endormie sur ses lauriers.

Arrive le clown, petit tour de magie et tadaaaa ! belle pagaille en perspective !...

Il manie les crayons avec autant de dextérité qu'un chirurgien de précision.

L'objet le plus anodin devient subitement létal entre ses mains.

Le clown jauge, apprécie, et tue entre deux ricanements.

Voilà qui devrait faire sortir la chauve-souris de son trou...

La cravate n'est pas portée que pour l'élégance et les circonstances. La cravate sert de lien sur lequel le Joker aime tirer, comprimant les artères au point de bloquer le sang et lui procurer un beau petit tour de vertige !

Car ce grand monsieur aime la sensation forte !...

Et jouer avec la vie des autres est un autre de ses passe-temps.

_"... nous n'avons pas peur d'une ordure de ton genre !..."_

_"Oui... tu devrais, Brian. Tu devrais vraiment !"_

Tout réside dans l'art de sourire !

Et le clown peut sourire de tout : l'annonce de l'assassinat d'un pauvre petit maire par exemple ! avec les salutations du clown !... _XOXO_

Et voici Batman sur la piste ! ce cher Batman... pourquoi porter un masque ? pourquoi ?... c'est s'encombrer de choses inutiles ! agir dans l'impunité, voilà qui demeure un must dans le genre.

Virevolte, la chauve-souris !

Ricane, le Joker !

Gotham se met en scène avec des artistes de grandes pointures.

_"Tu. me. complètes."_

Lorsqu'un plan entraîne un autre, que les tiroirs se succèdent, le clown laisse échapper un gargouilli de satisfaction.

Ce génie s'improvise innocent blanc comme neige lorsqu'il s'agit de traquer l'éperdu.

_"Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un gars avec un plan ?"_

Celui de jouer la nurse au chevet d'une âme perdue laisse fort peu penser à une action caritative !

Les cerveaux ont retenu l'image d'un homme qui roulait le dollar façon cigarette pour se l'allumer l'instant d'après, voir les flammes danser devant ses yeux, puis mettre le feu aux millions endormis.

_"Tout ce qui t'importe, c'est l'argent !..."_

L'odeur du précieux papier ne flatte pas les narines du clown déchaîné. Non. Lui, ce qui l'intéresse c'est de convertir chaque chien infidèle à sa religion : l'anarchie.

Image bénie du chaos.

Enfant chéri du désordre.

Tuerie. Boucherie. Tout en raffinement, svp !

Le choix, c'est important. Chacun devrait pouvoir choisir entre l'horreur et l'abomination, la terreur et l'épouvante.

_"Tu choisis entre une vie... et une autre."_

A ce jeu-là, le clown excelle. Ta réponse, Batman ? ton ami le procureur ou sa fiancée virginale ?...

Pour afficher pareil sourire, il a fallu d'abord souffrir. Souffrir dans sa chair. Souffrir du regard des autres. Puis trouver la parade ultime : _"Maintenant, je peux sourire en permanence !..."_

Trois petits pas par ci, quatre autres par là !

L'homme chauve-souris est trimballé au gré des jeux de notre clown créatif. Débordant d'imagination, le gaillard ne vous laissera jamais en panne d'inspiration !...

_"Méfiez-vous des ponts... qui réservent leur lot de surprises !..."_

Sûr, cet architecte dernier cri vous aura revisité la voirie à sa façon, simple touche personnelle qui ne sera sans doute pas du goût de tout le monde !...

Traversera ? Traversera pas ? Osera ? Osera pas ?...

_"Tu veux savoir lesquels étaient des lâches ?"_

FIN.


End file.
